Large panels of construction material such as drywall, plywood, sheetrock, etc. are heavy and awkward to carry. Ordinarily, a worker grasps one end of the panel with one hand and the opposite end of the panel in another hand to carry the panels. However, due to the size of such panels, it is difficult for the worker to comfortably grasp the panels while walking. Further, even if one were able to grasp a panel, the panel would likely obstruct the worker's view of their surroundings.
Various panel carrier tools have been devised for making the carrying of such panels more convenient. These tools allow a worker to carry the panels at a lower height by having a hook like mechanism attached to an arm extender. In operation, the hook mechanism supports the lower edge of the panel being carried, and the worker holds onto to a handle attached to the top of the arm extender with one hand and the upper edge of the panel with the other hand to carry the panel.
However, each of the present panel carriers suffers from several crucial design flaws. First, the arm extenders of the panel carriers are not length adjustable. Due to the facts that different workers have varying heights and arm lengths and workers will often carry panels of varying sizes, it would be preferable that the length of the arm extender be adjustable to numerous different settings based on the user's preferences in order to adjust the height of the panel in relation to the worker and the worker's eyes. Further, the present panel carriers are very bulky. Thus, they cannot be carried with the worker conveniently while the worker is not using the panel carrier. As with most tools, it would be preferable that the panel carrier be sized to fit into the worker's pocket or attachable to a tool belt.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a compact panel carrier that is easily adjustable to numerous height settings while being able to quickly and securely receive and balance the panel.